clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Garrow Gorribix
Garrow Gorribix (born in June 15, 1990) , who used to act like a impersonation of Tails6000, is currently a kickboxer in UnitedTerra or somewhere else, he doesn't like to be underestimated when he was a kickboxer. Background NOTE: He was known as Fake Tails before he used his real name again. "Fake Tails6000" used to be a normal penguin until he heard of Tails6000. When he was 12 he bought Tails6000 and the Secret Rings and he was instantly addicted. Instantly he became a huge fan and soon started dressing similar to Tails. He later got into fishing and racing (both of which he's good at), but he never stopped being a fan of Tails. He's currently in the MMK and is also big fan of Mabel. A year later, Fake Tails went to talk with his uncle to know what his real name is (Fake Tails didn't know what his name was when he was born) , his uncle tells that his real name is actually Garrow Gorribix, then Fake Tails started using that name and focused on being his own person, and he did it after he started being a kickboxer. Involvement He used to wear clothes that looks like Tails6000's clothes, right now, he wear a rather unique green hoodie and he wears a boot, he also had tattoos as well, he dreams of becoming a big star. Strategy You can't beat him, he's a kickboxer. (well ... unless you're good at it) Trivia * His Kickboxing record is well, 5-0, he has debuted in February. * His previous "gimmick", Fake Tails, was from a video game. * His teeth is golden, for some reason. * He hardly sees his parents nowadays, his parents lives in the Falkland Islands nowadays. Quotes Normal Voice: * Yes! No more Mr. Goofy-voice now! * (telling a random penguin) Did you know that I actually had my voice changed? * That goes for .... Ditto, town. * (talking to Mabel) Would you like me if I changed my look? ** Mabel: Whatever. * I wish I knew where my parents are right now. * Give me food or give me death! (when hungry) * (talking to a random kickboxer) Who do you think you are? * If you want an autograph, give me some jewels first. * It doesn't mattah what sort of thing it is. * I never get hugged by some huge freak anyways. ** Winston: NINJA HUGG!!!! *** Oh great, I stand corrected. *runs away* **** Winston: Wait, come back!! Goofy Voice: * (Goofy Laugh) Hehehehe Hoohoohoohoo. * (War Cry) CCCOOOCCOOONNNUUUTTZ!!! * What'zup with dat? * Oh my Box! * I likez Pies. * Boomwhoop (Throws a Exploding Box) * (In a challenge) C'mon ya. * (Alternate laugh) Tehehehoo. * Meenie. Meenie. Migetee Mo! * Oh Hi thare. * Bye Byez! * (Fires an Slingshot) HIYA! * Fake Tails meets the Real Tails ** Fake Tails: Huh? ** Tails6000: Who are you and what are you doing? ** Fake Tails: I'm a lukeeng for Piez. ** Tails6000: Uhh.. Dude. Are you alright? ** Fake Tails: Why yez I em. ** Tails6000: Excuse me but why you talk awkward? ** Fake Tails: I dun no. Maybeh It's becoz i wuz bourne with et. ** Tails6000: I heard that you are going to be in a racing game. ** Fake Tails: YIPEEZ! I likez racing *Tails6000 walks away* * Fake Tails sees Mabel ** Fake Tails: Hello thare, little guy ** Mabel: *Turns around* Do i know you? Phreak? ** Fake Tails: I theenk i wuz the cloane of teh guy with the orange helmet. Waet, What was his name again? ** Mabel: You mean Tails? ** Fake Tails: YEH! I seemz goofier than heem. ** Mabel: Are you going to prank me? ** Fake Tails: Noouh. Why woold i du dat? ** Mabel: Almost everyone does ** Fake Tails: Okeh. So nao whut wee du? ** Mabel: I don't know. *Mabel scoots away* Category:MMK Members